


Exposed

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine visit to Iwaizumi's room, Oikawa discovers something new about his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Oikawa bit happily into his milk bread, humming slightly as he made his way to Iwaizumi’s room. He oozed contentment. Once he reached Iwaizumi’s room he swung open the door, not bothering to knock. They never knocked on each other’s doors anyway. Just as he was about to announce his presence, he stopped and choked on his milk bread.

Iwaizumi startled, dropping his eyeliner pen. He turned slowly around to face Oikawa. His eyes wide, almost fearful as he opened his mouth then closed it again, frozen. Oikawa finally stopped coughing and sputtering. His eyes were still watering and he made no move to wipe his face. He too remained silent, forcing Iwaizumi to shift with unease.

At last Oikawa took a small step forward. Iwaizumi went completely rigid, his breath caught in his throat. However the room remained silent as ever as they both stared at each other. Finally Iwaizumi was unable to take any more of the tension.

“Well... say something,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing and his hands clenching into tight fists.

Oikawa simply continued to gape however, though he did flap his mouth a little, albeit uselessly, only serving to make him look like a fish. Iwaizumi frowned, turning away.

“I know I don’t suit it...” Iwaizumi said, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He was still turned away from Oikawa, shrinking even further into himself as the seconds ticked by. He flinched when the press of gentle fingertips brushed softly across his cheekbone. Iwaizumi blinked, tilting his head up and chanced a small glance at Oikawa. 

“You do,” Oikawa said, his voice thick, nearly croaking. He cleared his throat. “You suit it.” Oikawa trailed his fingers upwards, brushing lightly just below Iwaizumi’s eye, awe written all over his face.

His eyes remained trained on Iwaizumi’s features, drinking them in. The earthy green that rested over Iwaizumi’s lids transitioned into muted brows drew out the flecks of green from Iwaizumi’s irises. The dark brown eyeliner simply added to the effect, forcing all attention to Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s lashes fluttered, thick and dark, casting faint shadows just below his eyes, nearly reaching the top of his cheeks. Oikawa found himself thoroughly transfixed. He licked his lips, his hands still holding Iwaizumi’s face reverently as though he never wanted to let go. 

“Do you,” Oikawa’s voice cracked, he tried again, “do you do this often? Use make-up, I mean.”

“Ah, I... no, um, I mean... not really.” Iwaizumi shrugged, glancing away from Oikawa again. He had definitely done this before, at the very least. Oikawa could tell that much.

Oikawa hummed. He ran his fingers along Iwaizumi’s cheeks, letting out a small sigh.

“You don’t think it’s weird,” Iwaizumi asked, quiet and still unsure. He looked up at Oikawa, searching for any sign that this wasn’t okay, that this wrong, that he was weird. Oikawa gave him no such signal.

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, “I don’t.” He smiled softly, his hands still cupping Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi swallowed. “Oh...” He allowed himself to return Oikawa’s smile with a small one of his own.

“You know, I think you should do this more often actually.”

Iwaizumi huffed a short amused chuckle. “Right, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been hard to write lately... honestly even this took awhile to finish.


End file.
